


Silver And Gold

by ProfessorFlimflam



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Final Countdown, Countdown: chemistry, F/F, Fluff, Jason the problem solver, Periodic Table of Elements, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorFlimflam/pseuds/ProfessorFlimflam
Summary: Bernie and Serena are getting married! Hooray! There’s just one problem - they can’t agree about the rings. Jason comes to the rescue with some facts and figures about silver and gold, and some observations about chemistry.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: The Final Countdown





	Silver And Gold

They had been at a deadlock for several weeks by the time Jason intervened. “Does it really _matter_ if you have different rings?” he had asked, after another frosty standoff where the same arguments were rolled out yet again. 

Serena had surprised herself by feeling quite so adamantly that a wedding ring should be made of gold, and wasn’t prepared to wear anything else, not even for Bernie. Bernie, on the other hand, had worn a gold wedding ring before, and wanted to make a statement that marked her relationship with Serena as something quite different from her first marriage to poor dull Marcus.

“It was the only gold I ever wore,” she added. “I’ve always preferred silver jewellery, and I don’t see why we should wear something we don’t like just because tradition says we should. Two women getting married is hardly traditional, anyway!”

Jason, who was bored of hearing the same conversation yet again, hadn’t waited for Serena to voice her argument, and had butted in with his very sensible question.

“After all,” he had continued, “silver and gold are both noble metals. Gold has a higher atomic weight - but then lead is even higher than that, and I’ve never heard of anyone having a _lead_ wedding ring. Gold has a higher value economically, but silver is a less volatile investment long term. They’re both valuable, just in different ways. I suppose that’s a bit like people, actually,” he had added thoughtfully, before turning the volume back up on the television, making it clear that as far as he was concerned, the discussion was over.

Chastened, Bernie and Serena had looked at each other, and after a hurried conference in the kitchen, they came back into the living room and sat meekly until Jason’s programme had finished.

“You’ve helped us come to a decision,” Bernie said to Jason. “Thank you very much. And we’re sorry we’ve been arguing about it. I’m going to give Serena the ring she’d like - a gold one.”

“And I’m going to give Bernie _her_ choice - a silver ring.” Serena added. “I suppose we could compromise and go for white gold,” she said, looking at Bernie with a querying look. “Looks like silver, made of gold?” But Bernie shook her head.

“Why compromise when we’ve already got a perfectly workable solution?” she said simply. “If it was just about financial value, logically we’d have to go for platinum, and going for white gold makes it seem as if we’re _both_ pretending. Let’s celebrate our differences, rather than hide them behind uniformity.”

They smiled at each other, and couldn’t resist leaning in for a kiss to seal the deal. Jason looked over at them, the silver head and the gold, and smiled. His aunts were frustrating sometimes - a lot of the time, actually - but there was no denying they had good chemistry.


End file.
